Kirby's Dream World
American Info= |-| PAL Info= |developer = Fritez Franchise |publisher = |platforms = Wii U |genre = Adventure, 2.5D Platformer |released = TBA 2014 TBA 2014 |modes = Single Player |ratings = |media = 3DS Card |series = Kirby |title = |}} |-| Japanese Info= Nintendo eShop Description Story Gameplay Kirby's Adventure 3D is traditional compared to many Kirby games, namely Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''and Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Alike ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''the platforming elements of the entire game are 2.5D, thus keeping the sidescrolling gameplay but adding a 3D look. There are also many some sections that involve the platforming pane making a turn or a spiral, like a corkskrew in which everytihng follows. This alternated pane feature returns from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Alike past mainstream installments, Kirby makes another comeback with his trademarked inhale ability. This enables him to draw in enemies or objects infront of him via his mouth and expel them out as projectiles to attack. He can also swallow the enemies or objects thus removing them. However, if the player scrolls off an area where an enemy was defeated the enemy will appear there. If Kirby has something in his mouth and enters a door or touches a Warp Star he will keep that object when he appears in the next room. Copy Abilities Certain enemies and objects when swallowed give Kirby a copy ability. Copy Abilities render Kirby unable to inhale and somtimes hinder his other abilities, but give him an array of attacks and projectiles to use in extange. Normally the player can execute the abilitiy's basic attack with the B button but combining other buttons along with it executes completely different attacks and maneuvers. These combinations can be viewed on the pause screen, each move even has a name. Of course the moveset and copy ability itself depend on the object swallowed. All copy abilities alter Kirby's attrire, some even change his color pallette. However, the player Abilities can be discarded at anytime, but are automaticly discarded if the player is hit by a forceful obstacle or attack. Another method to obtain copy abilities is through copy pedastals. Multiplayer Stage Content Goal Game Bosses Progression Modes Adventure Ultra Adventue Subgames The Arena The True Arena Cards Theater Sound Test Options Actions Characters Playable Supporting Characters Enemies Mid-Bosses Bosses Copy Abilities ''Main Article: Kirby's Adventure 3D/Abilities Returning Copy Abilities New Copy Abilities Special Abilities *Mix *Ace Ace Abilities Items Collectable Objects Levels More coming soon... Related Pages */Subgames/ */Abilities/ */Soundtrack/ Trivia *Master bears the exact appearance to an unused character in Kirby GCN that possibly was the influence of Magolor. Due to it's mencing appearance in which contrasts the soft feel in the seires, it whould likely be the main antagonist of the cancelled game. **These unused enemies are also used in the game. **Royal Knight shares the same appearance to Meta Knight's unused concept. Poll What do you think about Kirby's Adventure 3D? NEEDS to be featured when it's done Should at least get an SA This is awesome! Great Game! It's pretty cool. Ok I guess. Needs Work. Meh. Bad apple. Worst. Game. EVER!!!! Should Candebelle be named... Just Candebelle ...Or Candessa? Gallery For the beta artwork see:Kirby's Adventure 3D/Beta Gallery File:Candebelle2KA3D.png| File:CupidKirbyKA3D.png|Cupid Kirby File:Hi-Jump2KA3D.png|Hi-Jump File:MirrorKirby2KA3D.png|Mirror Kirby File:NinjaKirbyKA3D.png|Ninja Kirby File:SparkKirbyKA3D.png|Spark Kirby File:SpearKA3D.png|Spear Kirby File:WingKirby2KA3D.png|Wing Kirby File:FlowerKirbyKA3D.png|Flower Kirby File:PoppyBrosSr.KA3D.png|Poppy Bros. Sr. File:Mr.Frosty3KA3D.png|Mr. Frosty File:WaddleDooKA3D.png|Waddle Doo GordoKA3D.png|A Gordo File:FlurryKA3D.png|A Flurry DrippyKA3D.png|Drippy PlasmaWhispAndWaddleDoo.png|A Plasma Whisp and a Waddle Doo File:WarpStarKA3D.png|Warp Star Kirby'sHouseKA3D.png|Kirby's House Category:Kirby Games Category:2013 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Kirby Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Fritez Co. Category:Plazzap's Games Category:Fan Games